The present invention relates to the field of packaging and more particularly it relates to reinforcing and cushioning elements that are used in the corners of shipping and storage containers to protect the contents of the containers from damage caused by external forces. In particular, the cushioning pad of the present invention is useful as a corner post although it could also be used as an upper or lower edge protecting member in a container.
In the packaging of heavy appliances such as refrigerators, air conditioners, driers and the like, cushioning pads and corner posts are usually provided between the appliance and the shipping container to protect the packaged appliances from damage during transportation and storage. However, during transportation, storage and handling of the packaged products, the normally lightweight containers used are subject to damage. Accordingly, to overcome some of the problems inherent with the protection of packaged products, it is customary to add cushioning members to the shipping containers. When provided at the corners of a container, the cushioning members provide excellent stacking strength, and because they provide a space between the side walls of the shipping container and the packaged product, damage to the packaged product from external blows is substantially reduced.